


Those Long Days, This Dumb Luck [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rarewomen Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Those Long Days, This Dumb Luck" by APgeeksout."On days like this, a girl needs her best friend."





	Those Long Days, This Dumb Luck [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Long Days, This Dumb Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776206) by [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 7:52  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/those%20long%20days,%20this%20dumb%20luck.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/those%20long%20days,%20this%20dumb%20luck%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII. Thanks to APgeeksout for having blanket permission!


End file.
